


Meow

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han really likes <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/B6_ax-kIMAAEtQB.png:large">Minseok's solo costume.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternate reality where Lu Han is still in EXO because I was too lazy to figure out the logistics otherwise. I'm sorry.

It's _not_ cute. Oh, sure, Minseok in cat ears and big, fluffy cat paws with a leopard print hoodie is so adorable Lu Han can barely stand to look at him, but it stops being cute the second he starts sinfully shimmying those hips and touching himself in inappropriate places with those paws.

"My _eyes_ , hyung," Jongdae whines as Minseok runs through his solo in the dressing room, but he's laughing.

Lu Han isn't laughing because it's just not fair that Minseok is dressed up like a cute little cat and he's still so hot. Lu Han's never been particularly into the sexy catgirl thing before, but damned if he doesn't want to spin Minseok around and fuck him right there with those cat ears still on.

"You're drooling, hyung," says a voice behind him.

Lu Han jumps, then turns to glare at Baekhyun. "I am not."

"No, but if he keeps it up much longer, you will be. I didn't know you were into that."

"I'm not!" Lu Han insists. It's not his fault he's into Minseok in any and all outfits, even cutesy cat looks.

Baekhyun just laughs and pats him on the shoulder. "I'm sure if you asked, he'd wear it for you later."

Lu Han flushes and glares at Baekhyun as he tries not to think about how much he just might enjoy that.

 

They go out after the concert to celebrate the successful completion of their tour, so it's late by the time they get back to their hotel. Minseok drops his bag on his bed, and it's only when he opens it that it occurs to Lu Han to wonder what he's carrying around.

"So," Minseok says, reaching into his bag. "I noticed you liked my solo costume today." He pulls out the cat ear headband.

Lu Han chokes on nothing. "You...what?"

"If I'd known it would get you all hot and bothered, I might've dressed like that sooner." One cat paw comes out of the bag, then another, and finally the leopard-print sweatshirt. "You should tell me these things."

Lu Han can't do anything but stare, jaw hanging open stupidly as Minseok takes off his jacket and shirt and pulls on the sweatshirt, then positions the cat ears on his head. "Meow?" Lu Han lets out a burst of mildly hysterical laughter. "Don't tell me I read you wrong..." Minseok sounds smug, teasing, but his cheeks are a little red.

"You, um..." Lu Han coughs. He's still staring.

Minseok chuckles. "That's what I thought." He slips his hands into the paws and sits down on the edge of the bed, smirking up at Lu Han. He's hot and his pants are tight and he's wearing fucking _cat ears_ and it's truly embarrassing what it's doing to Lu Han. "Well?" Minseok asks expectantly.

Lu Han stares for only a second longer before he gives up on thinking about it, hurrying over to the bed to kiss Minseok. He almost forgets about the cat thing until Minseok's hands move under his shirt and he jerks as the fur on the paws tickles his bare skin. Minseok snickers. "Should I take them off?"

Lu Han could say yes, and then take off the headband and have sex with Minseok like a normal person without any embarrassing fetishes, but... "It's fine," he mutters, kissing Minseok again before he can comment.

It feels weird to have those big paws sliding up his back instead of Minseok's small hands, but Lu Han determinedly doesn't think about it. It's easy, anyway, with Minseok's tongue in his mouth and his body pressing close to Lu Han's. That part is the same regardless of what Minseok's wearing.

Soon, though, Minseok pulls away, just enough that Lu Han can see the headband and the ears perched on top of his head. "What do you want?" he murmurs.

"I, um, uh, a-anything," Lu Han stammers, tongue-tied, but Minseok shakes his head.

"This is for you, you know. Tell me what you want." It's sweet, in a weird way, and also hot, but Lu Han's mind is suddenly blank. When he doesn't say anything, Minseok laughs. "Come on, you must want something." He cocks his head cutely, probably on purpose. "Kitty blowjobs? Or you want to fuck me like this?" His cheeks are redder now, but he doesn't break character.

"I, um...yeah." Forming words is still a struggle. "That."

Minseok rolls his eyes, temporarily giving up on cute. "Okay, let's do 'that.'" He climbs off the bed and goes over to his suitcase, laughing a little when he has to pull off one of the paws to get into his bag. He tosses lube and then a condom onto the bed before putting the paw back on and returning to the bed, up near the headboard.

_What are we doing?_ Lu Han thinks as he moves closer to Minseok, but the thought flies out of his head when Minseok smirks at him. "Well?"

Lu Han doesn't need to be asked twice, kissing Minseok again as he unbuttons his pants with one hand. Minseok gasps at the press of Lu Han's hand, no artifice now, and quickly lifts his hips so Lu Han can pull his pants and underwear off. As soon as that's done, Lu Han goes back to kissing, touching Minseok as he does. It doesn't take much to have him hard, pushing into Lu Han's hand.

Caught up in the moment, Lu Han almost forgets the situation until he breaks the kiss and takes in Minseok with cat ears and paws, leopard print sweatshirt bunched up above his hard cock. His mouth is open a little, lips wet from kissing, and for a few seconds Lu Han just stares. Then he catches himself and clears his throat. "Should I, um...?" He tugs at the hem of the hoodie.

Minseok shrugs. "Whatever you want." He licks his lips absently, and Lu Han finds himself too distracted to care what he's wearing. He lets go of the fabric and takes off his own clothes instead. Minseok watches, leaning back on the headboard. Even though he should be used to it by now, it sends a thrill through Lu Han, having Minseok's gaze heavy on him.

Once he's naked, Lu Han grabs the lube, and Minseok scoots down onto the pillows, his hair fanning out behind the headband. He still looks kind of cute, but his eyes are dark as he watches Lu Han coat his fingers with lube. Only when he gets impatient does he lift both hands in a cat gesture and pout cutely at Lu Han. "What are you waiting for?"

Lu Han laughs briefly, awkwardly, because this is all so ridiculous, but seeing Minseok like that sends a jolt of desire right between his legs. Thankfully, Minseok ruins it a few seconds later when he laughs and puts a paw over his face, embarrassed. "Just get on with it already," he grumbles. That's even cuter than the cat costume, Lu Han thinks but wisely doesn't say.

He doesn't make Minseok wait any longer, spreading his legs apart and working a finger into him. Minseok still has the cat paw over his eyes, but he's not smiling anymore, breathing harshly as Lu Han's finger stretches him open. Lu Han lets him be until he has two fingers pressed in deep, his other hand touching Minseok in slow strokes. Then, he whispers, "Let me see you."

For a moment, Minseok doesn't react, but then he pulls his hand away, dropping it to the bed beside him, and looks up at Lu Han. Someday, maybe, Lu Han will get over Minseok's eyes, but tonight, still darkened by concert make-up, they're mesmerizing, and Lu Han can't look away. He keeps moving his hands almost on autopilot, until a well-aimed jab of his fingers makes Minseok arch up off the bed, eyes closing, breaking the spell.

He keeps his eyes closed, which Lu Han doesn't mind too much because it means he can stare all he wants without Minseok giving him a hard time. Minseok looks silly, in a way, in leopard print and cat ears and big fluffy paws, but Lu Han would be lying if he said it wasn't working for him. He adds a third finger and Minseok moans softly, hands (paws) scrabbling at the sheets, unable to grab hold. "Fuck these things," he mutters, but makes no move to take them off.

Lu Han continues like that for longer than he needs to, pumping his fingers into Minseok and touching him more slowly. It's not often that he gets Minseok like this, willing to lie back and let Lu Han take what he wants, and he doesn't mind that, but he's going to enjoy it while it lasts. (It's not, he would insist if anyone asked, because Minseok's flushed cheeks and helpless moans in combination with the cat costume look like something out of one of the perverted anime Baekhyun watches, and Lu Han hates that he likes it, but oh, yes, he does.)

He's kind of hoping Minseok will ask for more, even beg like one of those anime girls, but it's not surprising that Lu Han's patience runs out before that happens. Minseok's eyes flutter open when Lu Han pulls both his hands away, and he meets Lu Han's eyes for a second before looking down, a tiny, sheepish smile on his lips. It's adorable. He adjusts the headband with one paw as he asks, "How do you want me?"

The advantage of being incredibly turned on after watching Minseok for so long is that Lu Han's too distracted to be embarrassed anymore. "Up," he says, strain evident in his voice. "On your hands and knees.

Minseok doesn't tease him, just sits up and gets on his hands and knees, facing away from Lu Han. The headband slips forward, so he adjusts it again and keeps his head up after that. "Anytime you're ready." It's a hint if Lu Han's ever heard one, as if he needs it.

He hurriedly rolls on the condom and moves behind Minseok, pushing his sweatshirt up so he can get a grip on Minseok's hips, holding on as he thrusts in sharply. Minseok gasps and bucks forward but doesn't object, and he moans when Lu Han starts to move. Lu Han moans too, quite a bit louder, as he finally gets some stimulation, Minseok's body pressing tight around him. "So good," he says, or tries to say, but it comes out garbled. Minseok laughs tightly, which quickly turns into another moan.

It is good, pushing deep into Minseok's body and feeling him shudder under Lu Han's hands, hearing the sounds he makes as Lu Han pounds into him, but it seems to defeat the purpose to have him turned away so Lu Han can't see his expression, his face framed by the cute headband. It's hard to think about much at the moment, but the thought slowly percolates through Lu Han's brain until he stops moving, earning a choked whine of protest from Minseok. "What are you doing?"

Lu Han pulls out with some reluctance and sits back on the bed. "Turn around," he tells Minseok.

Minseok mutters something vaguely disgruntled before doing as he's told. He's a bit of a mess, his hair sticky with sweat, his hoodie askew, but Lu Han doesn't care. He likes it, even, knowing that he's the one who's made a mess of Minseok. He apparently gets distracted by that for too long because Minseok grumbles, "Did you seriously just stop in the middle of sex to stare at me?"

That's kind of embarrassing, but Lu Han can't help smiling at Minseok's gruff tone that doesn't quite hide his fondness, and also how it's impossible for him to look convincingly annoyed with the cat ears and everything. Minseok rolls his eyes and moves forward to straddle Lu Han's thighs, guessing what he wants without being told. Up close like this, with Minseok's fluffy paws coming to rest on his shoulders, Lu Han almost wants to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, but that impulse disappears as Minseok sinks down onto him.

For a few seconds, Minseok is still, breathing shakily, but then he starts to move, bobbing steadily up and down like he didn't do a whole concert earlier. Lu Han is leaning back on his hands and it's definitely better like this, so he can see the way Minseok's eyelashes flutter as he can't seem to decide between keeping his eyes open or closed, the way his lips part as he gasps for breath. He doesn't look cute like this, even with the cat ears, but he looks almost delicate, somehow. Lu Han knows he isn't, but he likes the look anyway.

Minseok's gotten quieter, but he moans loudly when Lu Han starts to touch him, eyes snapping open again. "Hurry," he gasps out almost immediately, somewhere between a plea and an order, and leans into Lu Han as he starts to move faster. Lu Han gives him what he wants, relishing the way Minseok looks as he falls apart on top of him even as he gets close himself. The headband falls back on Minseok's head, but Lu Han doesn't care anymore, only cares about Minseok's moans, Minseok grinding down onto him, Minseok leaning heavily on his shoulders as he starts to lose control, and finally, Minseok coming with a soft cry, body shaking as he pushes into Lu Han's hand for just a little bit more.

He keeps moving after, in an unsteady rhythm that's still enough to light Lu Han's nerves on fire. He thrusts up into Minseok, hands clenched in the soft fabric of his sweatshirt, and soon he's coming too, head thrown back and Minseok's name on his lips. Minseok follows him back, kissing Lu Han as he comes down, and Lu Han is glad because otherwise he might get carried away and say something embarrassingly sappy. It's ridiculous to have an overwhelming surge of affection for Minseok because he's wearing a cat costume during sex for Lu Han's benefit, but Lu Han is nothing if not ridiculous when it comes to Minseok.

When Minseok pulls away, he smiles wryly. "I've got to say, that's not something I ever imagined doing." He tosses the paws off to either side of the bed before he climbs off Lu Han, batting away the headband and stripping off the sweatshirt. "I hope you appreciate it."

"I, um..." Reality is catching up to Lu Han again, and he feels his cheeks heating up.

Minseok laughs. "I'm kidding. Mostly." He scoots close again and kisses Lu Han's lips and then his probably-red cheek, and his lips brush Lu Han's ear as he whispers, "Anything for you." When he pulls away, his cheeks are tinged pink too, and he gruffly adds, "But if you ever tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."

In spite of Minseok's words, Lu Han grins widely, feeling happy. "Got it."

"Stop smiling when I'm threatening you with death," Minseok grumbles, but he lets Lu Han pull him into a hug anyway.

Only later, when they're curled up together to sleep, does Lu Han murmur, "I do appreciate it," into Minseok's shoulder, and then, "I love you," and finally, "You make a really cute cat." The fact that Minseok doesn't react to the last one tells Lu Han that he's already asleep, but that's okay. He probably already knows all three.


End file.
